Walking on Sunshine
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Inspired by 'Walking on Sunshine' by Katrina & the Waves. Castiel is dancing and singing. Just a cracky little story. Have fun.


**So, this morning I heard 'Walking on Sunshine' on the radio and suddenly I had an image of Castiel dancing to that song in my head. Don't know where it came from, but it wouldn't go away so I wrote this little story. Enjoy.**

**The song is 'Walking on Sunshine' by Katrina & the Waves. I don't own the song or Supernatural :(**

**

* * *

**

Sam and Dean were sitting in Bobby's study with a huge pile of books on the floor in front of them. Bobby had left a while ago, when it became clear, that they wouldn't find the answer in one of the books. Sam was still going through the books, hoping they had overlooked something. Dean was letting his frustration show and he had started constructing paper airplanes, which he let fly across the room, always hoping they would hit Sam.

He had tried calling Castiel several times now, but so far the angel hadn't shown up. He didn't know what else to do. He threw another paper plane and this one finally hit Sam right in the forehead.

"Hey, Dean! Would you stop doing that, you're not helping." Sam said, sounding annoyed. Nevertheless he picked up the fallen plane and aimed it at Dean, missing him by several feet though. Chuckling Dean retrieved the plane and hit Sam with it again.

"Dean! I'm trying to work here."

"We've gone through all those books at least three times now. There is nothing in there." Dean replied, throwing another plane and hitting his brother again. He was getting really good at this, he thought.

"Jerk." Sam muttered, as he realized that Dean wouldn't stop throwing stuff at him anytime soon.

"Bitch." Dean answered automatically, looking up from the newest plane he was working on, when he heard a book closing with a loud smack.

Sam was as frustrated as Dean and finally he put the book away and got up to stretch his long legs. He walked around the room and stopped by the window. He stared outside, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Dean, you've gotta see this." he said, without looking at his older brother, just staring at the scene outside.

Dean didn't really have anything better to do and Sam's tone had made him curious, so he walked over to the window. He could hardly believe his eyes.

"What is he doing? Is he being attacked?" he asked Sam, while they stood next to each other, watching Castiel move across the yard in erratic patterns, twisting, jumping and waving his arms around.

"I…I think he is…dancing!" Sam guessed, uncertain.

The two brothers looked at each other questioningly and then they moved simultaneously to the door, running outside to check on Castiel. When they reached him, they realized that the angel was indeed dancing. And singing.

"I'm walking on sunshine, oh, oh." Castiel was singing, while he skipped around like a maniac.

Sam started laughing so hard, he had to hold on to Dean's shoulder for support. Dean stared at his brother in disbelieve, and then back at the angel. Castiel was now twirling around, making his trench coat flare out around him, almost like a skirt.

Dean had to admit, that this really was funny and he started grinning. When Cas got to the line "I feel alive, I feel in love, I feel in love that's really real" he couldn't control himself any longer and he laughed as hard as Sam.

When Castiel finally finished his song, all three of them needed a moment, to catch their breath.

"Cas, what was all that about?" Dean asked, still grinning, as soon as he could speak again.

"That was my brother's idea of a joke."Castiel explained, clearly not as amused as the two brothers.

"Has that happened before?" Sam wanted to know, still fighting to hold back his laughter.

"Five times today. I hope it will stop soon. I find it very distracting."Cas answered.

Now, Sam and Dean knew, why it had taken Castiel so long to answer to their calls, but they didn't really mind anymore. They had really needed this kind of distraction.

As they walked up to Bobby's house, Castiel's feet started twitching again.

"No, not again." the poor angel groaned as he started dancing to a new song.

Sam and Dean were already laughing again, waiting for Castiel to start singing, so they'd know which song he was performing this time.


End file.
